Espero que sí
by dark Rachel
Summary: Son exactamente como ellos, dijo Arthur. Espero que sí, respondió Molly. Los años pasan, los héroes van y vienen. El dolor perdura, pero también el orgullo que siente por ellos.


**Disclaimer:** No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, sino porque amo a los personajes. No pretendo decir que esto es mío, sólo lo tomo prestado.

**Notas:** Hace un par de semanas le dije a **nyaza** que escribiría un Arthur/Molly, que había releído _La reina de los enchufes_ y me apetecía repetir. Un par de días después decidí que prefería hacer algo sólo de Molly, algo relacionado con los gemelos. Y hoy he leído un fic de **saralpp**, una de mis lectoras, que me ha hecho decidirme a escribirlo de una vez. Así que aquí está, escrito del tirón y con mucho cariño puesto en él, porque los personajes se lo merecen. Y gracias a las dos, **nyaza **y **saralpp**, porque habéis ayudado en este fic aún sin saberlo :)

* * *

**Espero que sí**

Molly siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte. Una madre coraje, dice McGonagall con la voz entrecortada. Y a ella casi le gustaría creérselo. Eso de que es fuerte, eso de que podría con todo y nada conseguiría aplastarla, pasase lo que pasase. Pero hace tiempo que no puede. Porque todo duele demasiado. La guerra, el peligro, las lágrimas por los que ya han caído. Ella ya ha sido aplastada. Se hunde en los escombros y no importa cuántas veces ni con cuánto énfasis intente salir de ahí, porque la piedra más grande y pesada ha caído, y la ha encerrado por completo.

-¿Molly?

Oye la voz de Arthur. Lejana, porque ese zumbido persistente que se ha adherido a su cerebro deja pasar muy pocas cosas aparte de sus propios sollozos. Quiere levantar la cabeza y decir que está bien, pero lleva toda una vida diciéndole a sus hijos que mentir está mal, así que ella no es nadie para hacerlo ahora. Ni siquiera cuando siente los brazos de Charlie en torno a su cuerpo levanta la cabeza. Ni siquiera cuando oye pasos de gente entrando en la habitación y el murmullo se levanta a su alrededor, ni cuando oye el aroma del perfume de Fleur, oculto bajo el olor a sangre y a ropa quemada.

-Molly, ¿quieres un té?

Niega con la cabeza, y mira alrededor, algo ausente. El mayor de sus hijos adivina que quiere sentarse y hace aparecer un mullido sillón tras ella. Entre él y Charlie la ayudan a sentarse y cada uno le toma de una mano. Sabe que están llorando, sabe que están rotos por dentro y les gustaría abrazarles y ser ella la que les consolara, porque al fin y al cabo, ella es la madre. Pero no puede. Porque lo que pensó que nunca ocurriría o, más bien, lo que siempre pensó que ocurriría pero intentó alejar de su mente, está pasando. En este momento, en este lugar. Fred está muerto y ella ni siquiera estaba allí para evitarlo.

Como tampoco lo estuvo entonces.

--

-¡Molly, a comer!

Once años, una coleta a cada lado de la cabeza y una túnica raída. Ésa era Molly aquel verano en el que ya contaba los días para ir a Hogwarts. Fabian y Gideon ya habían empezado a contarle historias sobre los fantasmas y las bromas que los mayores hacían a los pequeños, con la única intención de asustarla. Cosa que habían conseguido, claro, pero que nunca sabrían, porque su pequeña hermana prefería fingir enfado y lanzarles los gnomos del jardín a la cara (y Fabian aún tenía una fea cicatriz en la nariz por culpa de uno de aquellos enfrentamientos).

Cuando, en días como aquel, se sentaban todos juntos a comer a la mesa, los problemas estaban asegurados. La señora Prewett había aprendido a fruncir el ceño, reñirles un poco y dejarles con sus juegos. Sabían que los necesitaban. Los mayores para sentirse, eso, mayores y poder luego proteger a su hermana pequeña en el colegio sin tener que avergonzarse de ellos. Y Molly disfrutaba aquella atención más que nadie, aunque tuviese demasiado genio y orgullo para aceptarlo.

-Molly… ¿no hay algo raro en tu sopa?

Miró la sopa, con gesto confuso. No, no veía nada raro.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Los dos hermanos se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa. Dos minutos después, el aire se llenaba de migas de pan que volaban de un lado a otro de la mesa e incluso de algún otro paño de cocina. La señora Prewett suspiró, viendo a sus hijos reírse. Tendría que resignarse a aquello.

--

-Hola, me llamo Arthur.

El chico de cara redondeada y sonriente con el que había hablado el día de la Selección estaba allí, sentado junto a ella en la enorme mesa de Gryffindor. Había hablado durante un rato con ella, como si se conociesen de toda la vida, y al ver su expresión de desconcierto, había decidido que era mejor presentarse. O eso supuso ella.

-Yo soy Molly.

Sonrió, mientras le daba la mano y volvían sus miradas a la comida que acababa de aparecer ante sus ojos. Aunque ni siquiera les dio tiempo a fijarse en ella, porque una persona (más bien dos) aparecieron detrás suya y se quedaron mirando al niño que se sentaba con ella.

-Nosotros somos sus hermanos.

Molly estuvo a punto de reírse. Fabian y Gideon siempre habían sido altos para su edad (y siempre les había gustado fastidiarla con ese hecho) y ahora estaban allí, cruzados de brazos y mirándoles con toda la dureza que ella sabía que no tenían. Miró a su compañero con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y volvió a fijar la vista en sus hermanos. Vaya dos.

-Yo soy Fabian.

-Y yo Gideon.

-Y a lo mejor te gustaría saber que te vigilamos.

-Evidentemente.

-Si le tocas un pelo a nuestra hermana…

-Te las verás con nosotros.

-Exacto.

-Y tendrás que casarte con ella.

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, mientras les veía alejarse, y se alejó un poco de su compañera. Ella volvió a sonreír, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él.

-Son unos payasos, ya los conocerás. No lo decían en serio.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. ¿Cómo íbamos a casarnos nosotros? ¿Te imaginas? -ambos pusieron una mueca de disgusto-. ¡Tendríamos que besarnos!

--

-Eh, te está mirando.

-Siempre me está mirando.

-Pues tus hermanos también te están mirando.

Giró la cabeza pelirroja (y de cabello alborotado) hacia la derecha y, efectivamente, allí estaban. Últimamente parecían estar en todas partes. Si giraba una esquina, allí estaba Fabian con una de sus bromas. Si subía a la sala común, Gideon la seguía para decirle que mamá había escrito y que le tocaba a ella escribir carta. Y no es que no le gustara estar con sus hermanos, porque cuando ellos pululaban a su alrededor, todo eran risas y bromas que hacían la dura vida de estudiante un poco más llevadera pero, de verdad, estaban empezando a ser un poco sobreprotectores.

_-Es por ese Arthur. _

_-Sí. Nunca nos gustó._

_-Siempre a tu alrededor._

_-Ése nos tomó la palabra y ahora quiere casarse contigo._

Se había reído en aquel momento, pero luego se había dado la vuelta y, efectivamente, allí se había encontrado con los ojos de Weasley, que parecía estar siempre cerca. Tal vez no quisiera casarse, pero era evidente que algo quería. Nunca habían sido muy amigos, en realidad, a pesar de que los primeros días de clase fueron juntos a todas partes. Pero su pasión por los aparatejos muggles había acabado por ahuyentarla. A ella y a mucha otra gente, claro.

-En serio, ¡te está mirando!

-¡Ya lo sé, Holly, y no me importa!

-Claro.

Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un movimiento de cabeza. El profesor ya había llegado y en aquellos instantes abría la puerta con su varita. Ella tenía que haberlo adivinado con aquel brillo en los ojos de Holly, que era el que siempre tenía cuando planeaban alguna locura juntas, como aquel día que escaparon a Hogsmeade o la doble cita que tuvieron con los dos camareros que sustituyeron a la dueña de Las tres escobas mientras ella se recuperaba de su pierna rota. Sí, debía haberlo sabido.

Pero no lo supo. Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que, una vez puesto su libro sobre la mesa y sacada su varita, se giró a un lado y se encontró con que no era su amiga quien estaba allí…

-¡Hola!

…sino nada más y nada menos que Arthur Weasley.

--

Es un día claro. Un día casi soleado. Casi alegre. Molly puede escuchar a los pájaros cantar y si no estuviese como está, podría enfadarse con ellos por estar tan alegres en un día así. Ella ha tenido muchos días alegres, muchos días normales con sus sonrisas y sus momentos tristes y también unos cuantos días memorables. Y últimamente los rememora todos una y otra vez. Y rememora a las mismas personas una y otra vez. Rememora a su madre y a su padre. Rememora a sus hermanos y las persecuciones a Arthur que se hicieron famosas en todo el castillo. Rememora la última tarde de risas que compartió con ellos.

Y rememora las últimas risas que compartió con Fred.

Y todas las heridas vuelven a doler. Más que nunca. Como si de pronto se hubiesen puesto en carne viva y, no solo eso, si no que encima alguien estuviese echando sal y hurgando en ellas. Como si alguien quisiera que sufriera más.

Molly se deja llevar por sus hijos mayores, que la sostienen por los brazos. Bill a un lado, con Fleur caminando muy cerca mientras le intenta transmitir algo de fortaleza. Charlie está al otro lado, un poco roto y un poco perdido, pero la sostiene porque seguro que está menos roto y perdido que ella. Arthur está detrás, abrazando a Ginny y vigilando a George con el rabillo del ojo. Percy y Ron cierran la comitiva, ambos mirando al suelo y sin siquiera tocarse. Todos llevan pintado en la cara el dolor y todos los magos y brujas allí reunidos se les quedan mirando, unos con compasión, otros con algo de indiferencia, muchos con respeto.

Y ella preferiría que no mirasen. Porque las lágrimas siguen cayendo por sus mejillas, incontenibles, imparables. Y no puede hacer nada más que dejarlas correr y sollozar, convulsionándose e hipando casi imperceptiblemente, mientras las piernas le fallan y tiene que dejar caer su peso sobre los brazos de sus hijos. Pero, ante todo, porque es incapaz de mirar al frente mientras caminan justamente hacia el lugar que intenta evitar. Porque sabe que allí está el féretro y no quiere, no puede verlo y mantenerse en pie.

No importa cuánto digan que con el tiempo mejorará, ella sabe por experiencia que el dolor siempre estará ahí.

--

-¿Nuestra pequeña Molly va a casarse?

-¡Con Arthur!

-¡Como nosotros dijimos!

-¡Sí!

Los dos hermanos se miraron, con enormes sonrisas en la cara, para luego fruncir el ceño y fijar la vista en ella.

-¿No te dijimos que no nos gustaba para ti?

-Creo que fuimos bastante claros, de hecho.

Ahora era ella la que se rió a carcajada limpia y se echó sobre ellos para abrazarlos con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Tenía los ojos un poco húmedos, pero la sonrisa tan amplia que parecía estar a punto de salírsele de la cara. Había estado un poco preocupada esos últimos días, con todas esas cosas extrañas pasando alrededor, pero ahora no podía ser más feliz. Tenía grabado en la memoria el rostro de alegría de su madre, cuando se lo había dicho unas horas antes, y el gritito de ilusión de Holly.

-Espero que te acuerdes de nosotros.

-Para llevar los anillos.

-O para hacer de padrinos. Al menos yo, que soy el gemelo guapo.

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo que tú eres el gemelo guapo? ¿Es que no me has visto bien?

-Precisamente por eso lo digo…

Molly se separó de ellos, aún sonriente, y salió de la cocina dejándoles atrás con su discusión. El jardín estaba tal y como lo recordaba: verde y repleto de plantas aquí y allí, cuidadas y mimadas por ella y por su madre. El columpio en el que sus hermanos solían montarla cuando era más pequeña seguía colgado del mismo árbol de siempre, con el mismo aspecto de estar a punto de romperse que tenía cuando ella era una niña de coletas y miraba temerosa las cuerdas, mientras suplicaba que la dejasen bajar.

Cómo pasaba el tiempo.

--

-No me lo puedo creer.

-¡Ni yo!

-¡Es increíble!

-¡Lo es!

-¿Por qué os gustan tanto los diálogos de besugo? -Holly les miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Por qué te gustan tanto los besugos? -le respondió Gideon, guiñando un ojo y haciéndola sonreír contra su voluntad.

Molly y Arthur negaron con la cabeza, con las manos aún puestas en el vientre de ella. Esperaban su primer hijo y no podían creerlo. Ni que fuera tan pronto (acababan de casarse, como quien dice) ni que algo así pudiera hacerles tan felices. Arthur ya hablaba de trasladar sus trastos muggles al garage, porque el niño (o niña, como ella se empeñaba en recordarle), y ella ya estaba pensando en hacerle jerseycitos y patucos, no en vano, su abuela le enseñó a hacer cosas estupendas de punto.

-¿Y cómo vais a llamarle?

-Creo que Gideon le quedaría muy bien.

-A mí me gusta más Fabian.

-Puf, ¿has oído como suena?

-Mucho mejor que Gideon, eso seguro.

La pareja sonrió. Ambos tenían unas leves ojeras bajo los ojos, fruto de las noches de preocupación. Y eso que ninguno sabía nada en realidad, nada de lo que se estaba gestando ahí fuera. Ninguno tenía una idea real de la situación, y los gemelos que ahora discutían por minucias, arrancando sonrisas a los presentes y alegrándoles un poco el día, se ocuparían de que fuese así durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Cuando Molly apartó la vista de su marido, se encontró las dos miradas clavadas en ellas. Protectoras como nunca las había visto y rebosantes de amor, y aún así no pensó ni un momento en lo que estaba por venir.

--

-¿Que vosotros qué?

-Molly…

Por primera vez, estando juntos los tres, no se escapaba ninguna carcajada. Los ojos no brillaban de alegría. El ambiente estaba enrarecido y su pequeña hermana los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, a medio camino entre el enfado y la preocupación. Y puede que tuviera algo de asombro también. Se levantó del asiento pesadamente, con su enorme barriga por delante, y dio un par de vueltas por la cocina de La Madriguera (nombre que habían puesto entre los tres). Posó sus ojos en el jardín, tan cuidado que le recordaba al de su madre.

-No podéis hacer esto.

-Molly, cariño…

-¡No! ¡Cariño nada! ¿Estáis locos o qué? -tenía la respiración agitada y los ojos muy abiertos, y había puesto los brazos en jarras, lo cual era realmente preocupante-. No hace nada que mamá murió y… y vosotros…

Los dos lo vieron. Que se iba a echar a llorar. Pero esta vez ninguno se acercó, porque sabían que su respuesta sería rechazarlos. Los tres eran una unidad. Se conocían perfectamente. Cada reacción, cada movimiento, cada gesto de la cara y cada manía. Por eso ellos sabían que el mundo de su hermana se derrumbaba y que el miedo calaba por doquier. Y por eso ella debía haber sabido que sus hermanos, sus _héroes_, no podrían quedarse de brazos cruzados. Pero no lo había visto. No lo había querido ver, porque había demasiado miedo.

-No podéis… ¿Qué clase de padrinos vais a ser si os atacan este fin de semana un grupo de… de mortífagos?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Cuando, un par de horas más tarde, ellos se fueron, dejándola en brazos de Arthur, ese chico que nunca les había gustado, nadie había respondido. Porque ellos no podían negarlo y ella no podía asimilar la respuesta. Así que habían tragado saliva y habían continuado la conversación por otros derroteros. Pero el miedo se había instalado en cada uno de ellos y les acompañaría durante mucho tiempo.

Les acompañaría hasta el final.

--

Todos caminan lentamente y se acercan para darles el pésame. El ataúd ya está bajo tierra, las lágrimas ya han sido más que derramadas y las últimas palabras ya han sido dichas. La gente comienza a dispersarse mientras ellos se quedan allí, hechos una piña, intentando curarse las heridas unos a otros y sostenerse en pie. No escuchan las palabras, porque ya no sirven. Nadie va a pronunciar una fórmula que traiga a Fred Weasley y su eterna sonrisa de vuelta, y nadie va a conseguir tampoco que vuelva la de George. Así que no sirve de nada.

Aunque se alegra (de un modo casi inapreciable, casi invisible, de un modo retorcido que se esconde en el fondo de su ser y le duele en todas partes, porque no debería alegrarse por nada en este momento) de ver a algunas personas allí.

Se alegra de ver cómo Harry y Hermione se acercan a Ginny y Ron. Cómo les abrazan y les murmuran palabras de apoyo al oído. _Las palabra de apoyo que ella debería darles__**. **_Nunca se ha alegrado tanto de ver a Fleur sosteniendo la mano de su hijo ni de que George tenga esos amigos (Angelina, Lee, Alicia, Oliver, Katie, todos siempre ahí) que se acercan y le rodean, que le ponen una mano en el hombro y le colman de besos y abrazos e intentan arrancarle una sonrisa que saben que no van a encontrar.

Se alegra de un modo extraño que no se refleja en su rostro, y que duda que alguna vez vuelva a reflejarse del modo que solía hacerlo. Y es que el dolor sordo late dentro del pecho, late en cada pierna y en cada brazo, en cada cabello y en sus oídos. Late tan fuerte que no deja sitio para nada más. Pero lo peor es que no es nuevo. Lo peor es darse cuenta de que ese dolor es un viejo conocido.

Demasiado viejo y demasiado conocido.

--

Molly se sentía alegre aquel día. Optimista. Sentía que todo iba a salir bien. Fred y George estaban tumbados sobre una de aquellas mantas de bebés, cerca de ella, mientras cuidaba las lilas que acababa de plantar en el lateral de la casa. Cubierta de tierra y canturreando aquellas melodías que solía escuchar con su madre, casi se sentía de nuevo como en casa. El sol brillaba y ese día Arthur iba a volver más pronto que de costumbre del trabajo. Podía sentirse satisfecha.

De hecho, aquel día incluso podía sentirse satisfecha de sus hermanos, que un par de días atrás habían salvado a una familia muggle que ahora viajaba camino de los Estados Unidos, huyendo del miedo y del peligro.

Ella seguía allí, removiendo la tierra y recortando lo que tenía que recortar, cuando llegó Arthur. No tardó más de dos minutos en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, realmente mal. Dejó caer los utensilios en la tierra, lanzó una mirada a los gemelos y Percy y se fijó en que Charlie y Bill siguieran jugando en la parte trasera, y corrió hacia su marido. Tenía los ojos rojos y se retorcía las manos continuamente. _¿Qué ocurre?_, preguntó repentinamente alterada, _¿Qué pasa?_

-Son Gideon y Fabian…

Y lo supo. No necesitó oír nada más. _No oyó nada más_. Lo siguiente fue desplomarse en el suelo, con la vista emborronada por las lágrimas y las voces de sus hermanos resonando en sus oídos, junto con ese horrible pitido que le taladraba la cabeza. Le costaba respirar, no podría tenerse en pie. Las manos le temblaban y también los labios y cada parte de su ser se convulsionaba. Molly había perdido seres queridos en otras ocasiones. Su abuela, su padre, luego su madre.

Pero ahora, había perdido a sus hermanos. A las únicas personas que seguían allí, que habían estado allí siempre. Los únicos que podían hacerla suspirar exasperada y reír a carcajadas en la misma conversación. Los únicos que sabían lo que pensaba, lo que hacía, los únicos que conocían cada costumbre, cada manía y cada miedo que había acumulado a lo largo de los años. Ellos, se habían ido.

No estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

--

Aquel funeral fue gris. Gris y oscuro. Gris como la guerra. Oscuro como su propio estado de ánimo. Molly lloraba, apoyada totalmente en su marido. Holly llevaba a los pequeños de la mano como podía, junto a su esposo, y miraba apenada las tumbas donde los hermanos de su mejor amiga reposaban. Un mago grandote y con barba no paraba de hablar. Decía que eran héroes, que habían entregado su vida por unos ideales, que eran un ejemplo a seguir… pero ella no escuchaba, no podía escuchar.

Porque no podía creerse que un par de días atrás se hubiera sentido tan optimista y hubiera pensado que todo podía salir bien. Porque no podía concebir la idea de haber estado en el jardín, cuidando de todo aquello y sintiéndose feliz. Y no podía concebir la idea de que el mundo siguiera girando y la guerra continuara su camino, que la gente volviera a sus vidas y fuera capaz de volver a sonreír cuando aquellos dos hombres, las personas que mejor sabían arrancar sonrisas a la gente, acababan de morir.

En aquel momento, había tantas cosas que no podía concebir que no se dio cuenta de que Gideon y Fabian no se habían ido. Que nunca se irían. Que seguirían en su corazón. Y no sólo en su corazón.

--

-¡Fred, George! ¡Dejad a Ron ahora mismo!

Puso las manos en jarras y les miró con severidad. Los dos niños dejaron de sonreír repentinamente y corrieron escaleras arriba, mientras ella tomaba a Ron en brazos y le consolaba. Arthur entraba en ese momento por la puerta, tatareando una canción que había comenzado a sonar en la radio con mucha frencuencia los últimos días. Se acercó y la besó en la mejilla. Luego cogió al más pequeño de sus hijos y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Fred y George otra vez?

-¿Quién si no?

Ambos sonrieron, tristemente. Aquel día era el aniversario de la muerte de Fabian y Gideon y a ninguno de los dos se les había escapado el detalle. Quizás por eso había un ambiente en la casa, que no llegaba a ser tristeza, pero tampoco era alegre. Era algo así como una nostalgia aletargada, que dolía un poco en el pecho y que les hacía recordar días que preferían olvidar. Especialmente Molly.

-Son exactamente como ellos.

Miró a sus pequeños, que acababan de bajar de nuevo, olvidada ya su anterior travesura. La casa de los Weasley, _La Madriguera_, se llenaba día tras día de voces de niños y canciones infantiles, de cuentos narrados a media voz en las noches más terroríficas y de sonrisas llenas de amor. Aquel día, además, estaba llena del recuerdo de aquellos dos hermanos cuya foto presidía la repisa sobre la chimenea. Molly recordaba que unos días atrás, Ron había preguntado sobre la foto, y ella le había hablado otra vez sobre sus hermanos.

-Espero que sí. Espero que lo sean.

Y lo había hecho con una sonrisa.

--

Se siente en el sillón, mientras los demás van saliendo del salón. Ha empezado a llover, ha sido repentino. Casi lo prefiere, así está más acorde con lo que todos sienten allí. Sigue sin levantar la cabeza, pero oye los pasos dirigiéndose hacia arriba. Incluso Arthur comprende que lo que desea en esos momentos es estar sola. Sólo un segundo, no demasiado, pues si no, teme derrumbarse. No, _sabe_ que se derrumbará. Pero puede estar un segundo sola. Sólo un segundo.

Mira hacia la chimenea. Ahí muchas fotos allí. Ron y Ginny, Percy, Bill y Charlie, Arthur y ella… y en el centro, ellos. Los gemelos. Fabion y Gideon. Fred y George. Sus hermanos y sus hijos. Solloza de nuevo y las lágrimas siguen cayendo en un torrente interminable (que probablemente sea _realmente _interminable, porque duda poder recuperarse alguna vez de lo que está ocurriendo). Se pregunta muchas cosas. Por qué a ellos. Por qué ahora. Por qué, simplemente.

Pero también sabe que no hay respuestas. Porque sabe que conocían los riesgos cuando dijeron _sí, pelearemos por esto_ y sabe también que ella los conocía más que nadie allí. Así que no puede preguntarse nada, sólo puede cerrar los ojos a todo eso y taparse los oídos, intentar paliar ese doloroso latido que se expande por todo su cuerpo y observar las fotos como las observaba días atrás.

Con orgullo.

Le costó años sonreír ante la foto de sus hermanos. Le costó años recordar que ellos siempre fueron héroes y que aquello era inevitable, que nadie podía haberles convencido de lo contrario, que habían nacido para arriesgarse por aquello en lo que creían. Ella les conocía más que nadie y fue la que tardó más tiempo en comprenderlo. Ahora, tampoco puede comprenderlo. Pero puede recordar.

Puede recordar que, aunque durante años deseó que sus hijos fueran diferentes, que no fueran valientes, que fueran sensatos y racionales, que no se arriesgaran como lo habían hecho ellos antes, un día algo cambió. Fue un día en el que Arthur dijo _Son exactamente como ellos_ y ella respondió _Espero que sí._

Y Fred ha sido muchas cosas en su vida. Ha sido un niño travieso, un genio de las bromas, un gran jugador de quidditch… pero ante todo, ha sido un digno heredero de sus tíos. Ante todo, Fred Weasley ha sido un _héroe_ y Molly tiene muchas razones para sentirse orgullosa.

* * *

_Hay muchas razones por las que amar a los Weasley. Y también a los Prewett. Hay muchas razones por las que sentirse un poco dolidos por sus muertes y llorarlas a moco tendido. Pero también hay muchas razones para recordar que fueron héroes. Gideon, Fabian y Fred, y que los tres dejaron muchas sonrisas detrás de sí. Lloré mucho cuando Fred murió, no voy a engañaros, y aún no le había hecho mi pequeño tributo. Así que aquí está. Tributo a Molly, madre coraje. Tributo a Fred, héroe bromista._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
